Destiny
by moony1
Summary: Relena Darilan has come to a conclusion... she will give up on the only thing she knew was true, her love for Heero Yuy.
1. Default Chapter Title

Destiny  
By:Moony  
Chapter one: A choice and an ending.  
Relena Darlian had come to a final and hard decision. She had to give up on the only love she had had on anyone other than family. This was Heero. She had loved him, but as far as she knew he didn't feel the same. She decided she couldn't wait around any longer. She must have children, she felt the woman in her crying out. It had been five years since the earth and the colonies merged and not once had she and Heero talked of marriage or anything close to a relationship. She had dreamed about it for so long and now she knew that part of her life was over. She had responsibilities. She was a woman. She needed a companion that would be there always. Heero wasn't this person. She wept the night she came to this conclusion. She didn't know how she would live through it, but she would just as she had all the other times of her life. She didn't know how she could just forget about these feelings she had for this man for so long. She would have to leave. She wouldn't be able to see him until these feelings passed and new ones came for another man on another day, but at that moment it seemed so unimaginable not having Heero in her life. She would have to talk to Quatre about this. He would tell Trowa and those two would devise a plan on how to tell Duo. Those three could and would keep Heero away and if they couldn't she would leave. Her whole life seemed in shambles. She clung to her pillow in her bed as she cried into it. She knew tomorrow she would call Quatre in and tell him how she felt. He would understand. He was the love of the Gundam pilots and like a brother. He had protected her in the understanding that she had greater possibilities then being princess of the Sank kingdom. She trusted him, if no one else. She whimpered one last time before sleep overtook her tired body.   
  
Quatre entered Relena's tearoom at noon. She sat there waiting. She looked as regal as ever. She no longer wore the school girl outfit but a beautiful blue dress. Blue was her favorite color after all. Her hair was completely up in a bun tied with a ribbon to match. When she saw him she stood up. He smiled and walked in. as he neared her he got a good look at her face. Her eyes were red and her cheeks stained with tears.  
"Relena, what is the matter?" he asked distressed.   
"Sit please," she said calmly. He did so and she followed. A servant walked in with a tray with all the tea essentials on it. The girl sat it on the table between Relena and Quatre then left. Relena pored the tea into two cups. She put one lump of sugar into hers and two into Quatre's just as he liked it and handed it to him. She leaned back in her chair with her cup and took a sip. She moved the cup away from her face and began to explain.  
"Quatre, I need to ask a favor of you. As you know I have had feelings for Heero for a very long time." Quatre nodded uneasily and shifted in his chair. "I have come now to realize that these feelings are not mutual. I want to ease and eventually end these feelings I have for him. How I can and will be able to do this is if I don't see him for a long time and meet someone new. I have to have children Quatre. Do you understand?" she had been looking down at her tea until then, but she looked up at him for his answer.   
"Yes Relena, I understand, but don't you think if you waited a little longer that..."   
"No, I can't any longer. I want love, I need love and that's not something I'm going to get from Heero. I have excepted this and as you can see mourned over this. My conclusion is complete and final. I need you to keep Heero away from me and if that is not possible I will keep away from him."  
"Heero's not really a man you can tell who to see and who not to see, Relena. You know that."  
"Yes and that is why I am giving this job to you. If you need help you are more than welcomed to turn to Trowa or Duo, but don't ever let Heero know about how I feel. I'm afraid he would confront me and that may, for the first time in my life, destroy me."  
"In that case, I will do everything I can, but you do know that Heero is coming with Duo and all the other Gundam pilots next week."  
"Then I leave you in charge. I will be taking a holiday for that week. You may throw a ball for them if you see fit. Any thing you want." Relena closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. "This is something I must do, Quatre. I thank you for this. You are a dear, dear friend." She opened her eyes. Quatre's eyes were filled with hurt and love.  
"You are a strong woman Relena. I will do as you ask and hope that all turns out how you want."   
"If it had turned out how I wanted. I would be a married woman Quatre."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. destiny II

Destiny  
Chapter 2  
A Woman in hiding  
Relena was relieved on how easing the holiday she had taken was. She had gone to America and relaxed as much as possible. She attended as many balls and banquet as possible. Tried to meet as many men as possible, but none of them seemed right. None of them seemed like Heero and she knew deep down that was what she wanted. After her week was up she went back to her home only to find Heero and all the other Gundam pilots there awaiting her. Quatre had found a way to get to her at the airport and tell her. She had no time to catch another flight, so she had no other choice than to go back to her home. Quatre tried to explain that Duo wouldn't leave with out seeing his favorite lady and talked Heero into staying as well. Trowa stayed for Quatre. They hadn't seen each other in so long. Wufei had never liked Relena, so he left. Quatre snuck Relena in and to her room immediately. Quatre explained to Duo that Relena was very tired and that she would see him and Hilde, but that would be it. When Quatre explained this to all the men Heero's expression didn't change. Quatre was sad about this. He wished Heero knew what he was missing. Quatre led Duo and Hilde into the tearoom. Relena stood when they walked in. she remembered Duo's and Hilde's wedding. It was a beautiful day, but Relena knew Duo had had something for Heero. It had bothered her at first, but she learned to live with it. If Heero wanted Duo there would be nothing for her to do to stop it. Relena confronted Duo before the wedding.   
"Duo, why are you doing this?" she asked quietly.   
"Doing what?" Duo replied and tried to tie his tie.   
"Marring Hilde. I know you felt something for Heero."   
Duo stopped tying his tie and looked at her. He was silent for a moment then spoke. "I did and to a point still do, but he is not what I need. Hilde is. She loves me and I won't find love like that ever again. I have to take advantage of it and deep down I know I love her or will love her. Heero's just not the one."   
"It just seems odd," Relena sighed. Duo began tying his tie again.   
"I know, but maybe you should take this into thought as well."   
"But I have no one to turn to. You have Hilde. I wish I did have some one to turn to."   
"You will someday and maybe he'll see just what he missed. He just struck once. I hope he won't strike out again."   
Duo smiled when he saw Relena, as did Hilde. "You don't look tired at all," Hilde remarked and smiled.   
"Looks are deceiving," Quatre answered for Relena. Relena looked over at Quatre.   
"It's alright, Quatre," Relena said quietly. "Sit down please." Everyone did so. "How is everything going with you, Duo?"   
"Well," Duo stared. "Hilde may be pregnant."   
"Oh," Relena smiled. "That's wonderful news."   
"Well, we're not for sure yet, but we're hopeful," Hilde added.   
"I do hope everything works out." Relena said politely. "You do really look tired now, Relena," Duo said quietly. "I think you should get some sleep now. We'll go." Relena nodded and stood up. Quatre led Hilde out of the room. Duo stayed behind. "Relena what's wrong? You've decided something haven't you? You didn't want to see Heero, that's not like you. Are you planning something?"   
"Duo, I think you should be told, so ask Quatre. He will tell you. I am very tired. I would be very happy to sleep," Relena replied.   
"Okay, Relena," Duo left the room. Relena waited a little while then ventured out into the halls. She wanted to do a beeline to her room. She had just reached the stairs when she saw him. He was wearing a royal outfit, just as Duo had. He watched her with his cold blank stare that told nothing. Relena was shocked. Then looked away. She turned her eyes to the stairs and headed there as fast as she could. She turned back just once and for the first time in her life she saw Heero Yuy with a confused look on his face. She did her best not to let that bother her. She had made her decision and she would stick to it. She turned back to the dark hall and ran the rest of the way to her room.   
* * * *  
The next morning Duo came up to her as she walked through her gardens as she did every morning.   
"Relena, Quatre told me what you have done. I think it's a good decision. I know it's hard, it was hard for me, but haven't been happier in my life now. If Hilde is pregnant I don't know what I will do. I'm afraid I'll whoop so loud that I'll wake up the people on the colonies."   
Relena laughed. "I do hope she is. I wish I was." Duo stopped walking and looked at her.   
"Is that why you're doing this? Is that why you gave up? You want to have a child?"   
"Yes, and I'm afraid if I don't have one when I'm young I won't have the strength to teach him or her the was of pacifism. I can no longer wait for Heero. I chased after him like a wild girl. I've grown up. I now know that that is not the way it is done or can be done. I am so sad by this, but it is the way things go. I did love him."   
"So did I," Duo replied.   
"I know, but he didn't love either of us. You have found love in Hilde. You were lucky. I just hope I find love with some one else soon too."   
"You will. It would be impossible not to love you, Relena once someone got to know you." Duo complemented.   
"Thank you, Duo. You are a wonderful man. Hilde is a very lucky woman."   
"No, I am a lucky man." Duo sighed. "I'll walk you back to your room, Relena."   
"Alright. I will be holding a banquet in two weeks. I want to invite you and Hilde to it, Wufei too. I know he never liked me, but I hope I can change that. I think it was because I was so obsessed with Heero." The two were in the house before Duo answered.   
"Wufei is a different man. He's been through a lot and he's just lonely."   
"I wish that were just it, but it seems like more." They reached Relena's tearoom and went in. they where surprised and shocked to find Heero setting there waiting. He stood up when he heard them walk in. the two gasped.   
"Um, um, Heero come with me. I have a great thing to show you in the rose garden!" Duo tried to coax Heero out of the room.   
"No," Heero said strongly. "I want to speak to Relena alone." Relena looked up at Duo who had a confused look on his face. She couldn't allow him to go through this.   
"Duo, you can leave. I'll be fine," she said steadily. It surprised her as well as Duo that her voice could be so strong when she was so scared.   
"Okay," he said and then turned around and walked down the hall. Relena entered the room. She walked steadily to her seat.   
"Sit," she offered. He did as she said. Relena sat. "Now Heero, what was it you wanted?"   
"I think there is a rebellion under way." Heero said plainly.   
"What! Is it an Oz thing?" Relena said.   
"No, although they might have gotten their weapons from the ex Oz. What do you want us to do about it?"   
"Are you Gundams still more powerful?"   
"Yes,"   
"Then go there. Arrest them and bring them up for trial. Do your best not to hurt anyone. Do you understand?"   
"Yes,"   
"Is that all?" Relena asked.   
"No, I, yes," Heero replied.   
"Alright, I am leaving today for England, so if you well excuse me..." Relena stood up and turned towards the door.   
"Why weren't you here last week?" Heero asked. Relena turned back to him. "I had business."   
"You consider balls and dancing business?" Relena's heartbeat went up, but she kept her cool composure.   
"If it was it would be no concern of yours," Relena snapped back. Heero's classic expression changed. Relena had never snapped at him before.   
" Am leaving now, Heero," Relena turned back to the door.   
"Relena, um, goodbye." Relena stopped at the door.   
"Good bye, Heero," she whispered. Then walked out of the room. Once Relena reached her room she let her mind go free. 'How did he know what I was doing? How dare he question me! I need to stay away from him!' She sat calmly on her bed. Then there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Relena called.   
"Quatre."   
"And Duo!"   
"Come in," Relena called back. The door opened and the two Gundam pilots walked in. Relena stood.   
"Are you alright?" Quatre asked after he had shut the door.   
"Yes, Quatre I'm fine."   
"I told you, Duo! You shouldn't have left her!" Quatre whispered harshly.   
"I'm sorry. I know I should have. I'm sorry, Relena." Duo said quietly.   
"It is alright, Duo. I think it worked out for the best. Please sit down. There are seats over there." Relena pointed to two seats at a small table in the corner of her very large room. Duo and Quatre both got their own and pulled them up to Relena's bed side. She sat down on her bed.   
"Does Trowa know yet?" She asked quietly.   
"No, but he senses that something is going. Do you think we should tell him?" Quatre asked.   
"I don't know. Do you think it would help or would it cause Heero to have even more suspicion then he already has?" Duo replied.   
"Do as you see fit Gentle men. I trust you," Relena said quietly. Again there was a knock at the door.   
"Miss Relena, You ride is here to take you to the air port." A servant said through the door.   
"Thank you. I'll be there in just a minute," Relena replied.   
"We should be leaving," Quatre said and stood up.   
"Yeah. I have to see how Hilde's doing. I'm so worried about her. Um, I better go check on her right now! Good bye, Relena. I'll see you at your ball in two weeks," and with that Duo was gone. Quatre started laughing.   
"He just checked on her! It will be a new thing to think of the 'god of death' as a father." Quatre said between his laughter. Relena laughed too.   
"I think it will be good for him. I know he will be a wonderful father. Are you and Trowa having a good time?" Relena said and stood up.   
"Yes. I am very happy to see him," Quatre replied. "Now Relena you better be on your way. I'm sure Noin and Zechs will be waiting for you."   
"Okay, Good bye Quatre," Relena said and walked out. She hoped this trip would be even more comforting than the last.   
* * * *  
After three years Zechs had returned. He seemed so ashamed when he did. But Relena and Noin welcomed him with open arms. They were so happy he was home. Zechs had changed. He apologized to everyone, but he never talked about what had happened when the piece of the Libra blew up. No one asked either. Relena had felt so whole then, but not now...   
Relena sat at her table at the banquet for the baby, Mien. Zechs walked up to her.   
"Relena, I have some one I want you to meet. Please come with me," Zechs stuck his arm out to her. Relena took it and got up. He led her to the back of a tall black haired man. He turned around and looked at Relena with shockingly beautiful emerald eyes. "Relena, this is Nicholas Minstro," Zechs explained.   
"Miss Darlian," Nicholas bowed down. Relena was in utter shock. This man, he was so amazing. She couldn't take her eyes off him and he couldn't take his of her.   
"Why don't you two dance?" Zechs said and put Relena's hand in Nicholas's. They stood there for a moment then began dancing.   
"My Lady, you look absolutely beautiful, if you don't mind me saying." Nicholas said.   
"Of course not," Relena replied. Nicholas whorled her around on the dance floors.   
"Miss Darlian," Nicholas said. "You looked as if your weren't enjoying yourself, sitting there alone. Please forgive me if I had Lord Zechs interrupt you."   
"Oh no, Mr. Minstro. I am very glad that you did," Relena replied. The music stopped and Nicholas led Relena back to her seat. "Please Mr. Minstro, sit with me and my family."   
"Thank you, Miss Darlian," he replied and sat.   
"My niece, Mien will be presented as princess by me in only a few minutes, so Mr. Minstro please excuse me." Relena got up and walked to where Noin was standing.   
"Lady Lucrezia, where is the new princess? I would like to see her before the inauguration, if you don't mind."   
"Oh Miss Relena," Noin cried when she saw Relena. Relena smiled. "Come with me," Noin led her into a room. Relena's eyes searched the room. She saw a rocking chair and a playpen and the crib she had specially made for her niece. She walked up to it and saw a beautiful white haired wrinkly angel asleep in it. Noin came up behind Relena   
"Oh, Lucrezia, she's beautiful!" Relena whispered.   
"Yes, she takes after he father," Noin replied. "And you, she has your eyes." With that the child's eyes opened. Noin was right. Relena felt like she was looking back into her own eyes. "Pick her up," Noin coaxed. Relena reached down and grabbed the baby gently she supported the baby's head on her arm and rocked it. She bit her lip. She wouldn't cry. She couldn't. Noin wouldn't understand and she didn't want any one else but Trowa to know about her plans. Zechs came into the room.   
"Noin, Relena, it's time," he said and put his hands on Noin's shoulders. Relena turned with the child in her arms to her brother.   
"Milliardo," Relena sighed. "Your daughter is the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life!" The baby whimpered.   
"She is beautiful," he agreed and rubbed the back of his hand on his daughter's cheek. "Now lets be going. We don't want to leave our guests waiting." The three left the room and walked onto the plat form in front of the entire guest. The music stopped and everyone looked up at them.   
"Ladies and gentlemen, Vice Forien Minister, Relena Darlian" an announcer proclaimed. Relena walked up to the podium with the baby in her arms. Everyone clapped.   
"We have come here, Ladies and Gentlemen to announce the birth of a beautiful baby, Mien. May she carry on the believes of pacificim." Again everyone clapped. Relena went back to Noin and gave her Mien, but not before kissing the baby on its forehead. She walked back to her table where Nicholas sat waiting for her. She sat down again.   
"Miss Darlian," Nicholas said after the music started up again. "Would you like to dance?"   
"I'd love to, Mr. Minstro," Relena replied and got up.   
"Please Call me Nicholas." Nicholas took her hand and pulled her into the circle of people. Relena danced all night. Most of the time with Nicholas, but she did reserve one dance for her brother. She went home the next morning. She had work to do, planning her own ball as well as checking up, with Quatre, on the rebellion and if it was smashed. Quatre met her at the door.   
"Relena, I'm glad you're back," he said quietly.   
"So am I, Quatre," She replied.   
"You have a visitor." Relena looked over at Quatre her eyes wide.   
"Who?"   
"Wufei," Quatre said plainly.   
"Wufei?" Relena mocked.   
"Yes, he said he needed to speak to you at once."   
"Alright. Where is he?"   
"In the tearoom." Relena wasted no time. She headed strait there. She opened the door. Wufei stood up. He was wearing his normal outfit. This did not surprise Relena. He had never done anything for her sake. Relena walked in.   
"Please, Mr. Chang sit down," Relena offered. He was the only one of the Gundam pilots she was still so very polite to. He did so and she sat too. "What is it that you need, Mr. Chang?"   
"I heard of the rebellion. I want to help," he said plainly.   
"Do as Quatre sees fit. He is the leader of those choices," Relena replied.   
"No, I wanted to ask you."   
"Then, yes you have my permission, just as long as you try not to hurt as many people as possible."   
"Done," he stood up. Relena stood with him. He bowed slightly. She bowed back. He began to leave.   
"Wufei," Relena said quietly. Wufei looked back at her. "I respect you. I know you have hard feelings against me, but I plan on changing that. It would be a very big honor to have your respect." Wufei looked at her for a while then opened the door and walked out. Relena sat down in her chair again and looked out the window.   
"Those eyes," she whispered to herself. "I can't get them out of my head. His eyes, that green, it's unbelievable how he effected me. It was; it was just like Heero when I saw him at the school. I know he has something, I know he's here on a mission, but what?"   
"My lady?" Quatre said after over hearing a little of the conversation Relena was having with herself. Relena looked over at him. "I couldn't help over hearing. Does this mean you've found some one?"   
"I don't know Quatre. Maybe, maybe he's who I was waiting for." Relena took a deep breath. "Quatre, how is that rebellion being handled?"   
"Quite well, Relena, Heero, I mean..."   
"Don't worry about it, Quatre. Continue."   
"He has successfully over taken that area, but," Quatre explained. "Heero said that it's not the main head quarters. None of the men are talking. He wants to use force to get it out of them. That's why Wufei is going. He's going in your place. To up hold your ideas and make sure Heero does not hurt them." Relena's eyes widened. "That does not sound like Wufei. I thought he would be on Heero's side about this."   
"Apparently not. I want to head there myself soon with Trowa. Duo is going to stay here. I'm hoping it won't take long."   
"Do we know who the leader of this or why they are doing this?" Relena asked.   
"We do not know who the leader is, but we do have some sort of idea of why and what their plains are. Here," Quatre pulled out a tape recorder. "Listen to this. This is a conversation Heero had with one of the ones caught." Quatre hit play.   
"Who is your leader?" Heero's voice came though.   
"I won't tell you anything, except that this peace is a fraud! True peace is only made by military power and this is what we're proving. All Gundams and their pilots should be eliminated. They are a threat to the colonies and Earth. You are a threat to the Earth. Relena Darlian approves of you, there for she is the enemy too!" a man cried. Quatre turned off the tape.   
"That doesn't make sense, Quatre. I don't see why..." Relena said quietly.   
"I know," Quatre replied. "That is why I'm going down there."   
"Then Quatre, I bid you fair well. I do hope you come back soon." She stood up and walked over to him and embraced him. She let go and looked at him. He was shocked. "Quatre, please be careful. I love you, my brother."   
"Relena, I,"   
"Please Quatre, you are like my brother and I love you as one, so please except this, that I do love and care about what happens to you. I'm worried about this. I have a very bad feeling. The Earth is in trouble again. It needs you, I need you, so please do not do anything to get yourself hurt."   
"You sound as if I'm going into battle," Quatre smiled.   
"I have a feeling you are. Promise me, Quatre, you'll be careful."   
"I promise, Relena," Quatre replied and stepped back. He soluited her. "Good bye." He left.   
"Good bye Quatre," Relena whispered long after he left. This was becoming more than she thought it would be. She felt that the Earth was again on the verge of war. This banquet she was holding would be the announcement of it. She would have to tell the people what was going on. It was her duty.  



	3. Destiny III

Destiny  
Chapter 3  
Pacifism Lost  
Relena stood awaiting all her guest at the door. Duo and Hilde were the first ones there. She smiled and welcomed them. She had a servant show them to their special reserved table. Each one of the Gundam pilots who Relena knew were coming had these special tables reserved. She walked away from the door once many people started coming. She went and sat at her own table.   
"Has my heart loved till now? For swear it sight, for I never saw a true beauty till this night," a voice whispered in her ear. Relena gasped and turned around. It was Nicholas.   
"Oh, Mr. Minstro, you frightened me! You know Shakespeare? I thought all that was dead and burred from almost everyone now. Please sit." He did as Relena asked.   
"So, is it too early to ask you to dance?" Nicholas asked.   
"By all means no!" she cried. Nicholas stood up.   
"Then, Miss Darlian, please give me the honor to dance with you." Relena took his hand and stood up. The conductor of the band saw this and queued his band to begin. Nicholas grabbed Relena's waist and whorled her around. She smiled at him and put her hand on his right shoulder.   
"Mr. Minstro, I do believe you were lying to me when we last saw each other."   
"Please, call me Nicholas, and how was that?"   
"You were not showing you're dancing talents as well as you are tonight."   
"Well, my lady this is your ball and anything that is yours is worth showing talent for."   
"Please Nicholas, call me," Relena paused. "Relena."   
"But my lady, you, you are... Only close friends and relatives are allowed..."   
"I consider you a close friend, now please do me the same curtsey as I am giving you by calling you by your first name," Relena replied.   
"Then, Relena, consider it done." He smiled at her with his emerald eyes and Relena nearly melted in his arms. He was so different, so open, so loving it seemed. The two danced till the song ended.   
"Relena, would you like to come out to the balcony with me?" Nicholas asked.   
"Of course, Nicholas," she smiled at him. He laughed lightly, and what a beautiful laugh that was. He kept hold of her hand and led her outside. The two of them stood on the balcony with the two doors to inside shut. Relena put her elbows on the balcony rim. "What a beautiful night," Relena sighed.   
"Yes, but as I said before I had not seen true beauty till this night, so this pails to you, Relena," Nicholas replied. Relena turned and looked at him a little shocked.   
"Why Nicholas, I, I dare to say, I am speechless," Relena replied.   
"Then let me take this moment to kiss you," Nicholas said. He reached out and took her in his arms. Relena did not object; she was to over whelm. 'A kiss, a kiss!' she thought. 'I haven't been kissed sense I met Heero!' Nicholas tilted her head up to meet his and bent his down, putting his lips on hers. Relena wrapped her arms around his neck. Nicholas's lips played gently on hers. Relena was submissive to all this, but she fought with herself to keep control. Now sense she had been with out male interaction for so long, she had almost forgotten how binding it could be. Nicholas stopped the kiss and pulled out, but just to look into her eyes. Relena opened hers and looked into jewels. The way the moon had shinned on Nicholas's eyes was amazing. "Now Relena, I think we should go in, or make spectacles of ourselves," he smiled. She nodded, but it was too late almost the entire ball had stopped, everyone was watching the two of them kiss. Nicholas opened the door for her while he kept one hand on the lower part of her back directing her. She blushes wildly as she went through. Relena looked up for one second and saw the one person she had never thought to see. There stood Heero watching her and this strange man. His facial expression hadn't changed, but in his eyes was hurt and suffering. Relena turned away. This was what she had been asking for. Someone to love her, care for her, give her children, so why wasn't she happy? Why couldn't she just blow off Heero? The thought hit her hard, no matter what she did, no matter where she went, love still bound her hostage. She knew now she could not control what love did or how love made her feel. She was still in love with Heero. Nicholas still led her back to her seat. She sat on the brink of tears. She'd have to make her announcement now and find Quatre, if he was here. Other wise she'd have to go to Duo, who would tell her to give up and forget about Heero like he had done, but how could have Duo done that unless he wasn't truly, madly, and deeply in love with Heero.   
"Nicholas, please excuse me, I have to find a colleague of mine, you see I'm making and announcement tonight and I need to speak to him about if for just one moment," Relena explained as she got up.   
"Of course Relena," Nicholas replied. She walked off to Duo's table.   
"Duo," she whispered. He turned and looked at her.   
"Relena!" he said surprised.   
"Duo please, I need to speak to you."   
"Right away," Duo replied and got up. "Excuse me, Hilde for just one minute."   
"Oh take your time, Duo," Hilde replied. Duo walked off. Relena was about to when Hilde said, "Keep him as long as possible he's smothering the hell out of me." She started laughing. Relena turned and smiled at her. Duo would make a wonderful father and Relena guessed it was conformed that Hilde was pregnant. Relena followed Duo to a back corner where no one was.   
"I saw you with that man. Who is he?" Duo started.   
"He's someone I met through Milliardo," Relena replied. "Is Quatre here?"   
"No he's still trying to control that rebellion. I think it's getting worse, Relena."   
"I know. I'm worried about him. Is Trowa with him?"   
"No, Wufei is. Trowa is here."   
"Trowa's here!? Why isn't he with Quatre!" Relena cried. 'I don't know. Quatre told him to leave and he did."   
"Oh, Quatre!" Relena whaled. She burst into tears. Duo didn't know what to do.   
"What's wrong?" A voice said. Relena didn't look up she already knew who it was, it was Heero. Duo looked over at him.   
"I don't know, but I can handle it. Go back and sit down, Heero," Duo commanded. Heero was about to reply when a young woman ran up franticly.   
"Your Miss Relena, Miss Relena, someone's here, it's about the rebellion!" Relena shot up.   
"Where?" she asked. She didn't look at Duo or Heero.   
"Come with me, my lady," the girl replied and ran towards Relena's tearoom. Relena ran after her, Duo and Heero on her heels. The girl stopped at the door and opened it. Relena ran in. A man sat there. He stood up when he heard the door open. Relena stormed in.   
"What's going on?" She screamed. The man soluted her.   
"My lady, the rebellion sent reinforcements. We weren't prepared and most of our forces were destroyed. We couldn't find Lord Quatre or Lord Wufei."   
"What about their Gundams?"   
"Pieces," he replied. Relena screamed and fell to her knees she didn't know what else to do.   
"Get Trowa in here now!" Duo commanded to the girl who still stood at the door. "And Lord Milliardo and Lady Noin!" the girl didn't hesitate she ran out of the room. Duo leaned down and put his hand on Relena's back. She looked up at him, her cheeks running with tears.   
"They're not dead! They can't be dead! I let them go, I sent them to..." she wailed.   
"It wasn't your fault. We didn't know. If I had been there..." Duo tried to comfort her.   
"If you had been there, Duo. You would be dead just like the other two are," Heero finished Duo's sentence. Relena's eyes spared with hatred. She jumped up and ran over to him. She hit him as hard as she could.   
"How dare you say they're dead! You do not know that unless you were there! And if you were I'll blame you for their death and not saving them!" Relena screamed. Heero stood there. Noin and Milliardo came in. Noin ran up to her and hugged her.   
"What's going on?" Zechs asked. Duo explained the whole thing. "Why wasn't I told of this?" Relena turned and looked at him.   
"I, I didn't think it was anything and you have a child. You don't need to be risking your life any longer," Relena replied her voice getting steadier as she went on.   
"No Relena, if they are attacking our kingdom I will fight," Zechs replied. Relena wrenched out of Noin's hug.   
"No, Milliardo, you will not fight! You let this possession pass to me to rule and as ruler I command you, you will not fight. I will fight before you or Lucrezia step foot on a battlefield. Milliardo it is my turn to protect you."   
"I won't have it, Relena!" Zechs yelled back.   
"Zechs, listen to her. She's your queen. There's nothing you to do to object with her," Noin said quietly. Zechs looked into Relena's eyes. Noin was right. Relena wouldn't waver. He couldn't fight. He sighed and sat down. Trowa walked in.   
"What's going on?" he asked.   
"Trowa, um come with me. I have some bad news," Duo said. He took Trowa out of the room.   
"Sit down, Relena," Heero said quietly. Relena shot an evil glance at him then went and sat down. Trowa and Duo walked back in. Trowa looked distorted. Everyone sat. The solder was dismissed along with the girl. Relena finally spoke, "If Wufei and Quatre," She paused. "Sense Quatre and Wufei are not here at the moment I will have to appoint another leader for my Imperial Knights. That is Heero. You will plan our counter attack," everyone but Heero gasped.   
"A counter attack?" Duo finally asked.   
"Yes. I will not allow our leaders, my friends to be killed with out returning a dept. I want total reiteration, but we will not hurt civilians. That is why I give the job to you, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, and Duo Maxwell. Only you will fight, unless reinforcements are needed and in that case I'm afraid our believes in pacifism are over. I want to keep this a secret from now on. I'm hoping that no more drastic measures will be taken. Heero Yuy every thing is now in your hands." Heero looked at her. She stared back at him solemnly. He stood up.   
"Mission accepted," he said then bowed.   
"Relena," Zechs whispered. "I will not allow you to command these things. You may be my queen, but I am your older brother. Please allow me to command these things."   
"No, Milliardo." Relena replied. "You're hands are stained with too much blood already. I will not make you responsible for any other bloodshed." Zechs sighed loudly, he knew this was a lost battle and to give up now. Relena stood up. "I can not go back to the ball. I'm afraid this loss has hit me hard. I will now be in mourning. Good night." She walked out of the room. She had fought back the rest of the tears until she reached her bedroom door. She opened it her hands trembling. She barley made it to her bed. She didn't have the strength to close her door. She began weeping wildly. "Quatre, Quatre, you can't be dead! You can't!" she whispered.   
"Is that who you are in love with?" a voice asked. Relena looked up at the door. Nicholas stood there.   
"What are you doing here?" she asked.   
"Is it?" he asked and walked into her room. Relena pulled herself up and was now sitting on her bed.   
"I did love him, I do love him, but not like that," she answered. "He's my best friend."   
"Then who is it that you are in love with?" Nicholas asked.   
"I am not," she paused. "Any more." "Who was it before then? Who did you love?"   
"It's not important. That's over." Nicholas walked up to her.   
"Is this Quatre dead?"   
"I don't know. I pray not. Oh, God I hope not!" Relena cried and burst into tears. Nicholas knelt down and held her.   
"I'm sure he's not," Nicholas comforted. He pulled her out of his chest and put two fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him.   
"Now Relena, I won't ask to kiss you this time." He bent his head down and kissed her. Relena pulled out.   
"Nicholas, I am in mourning. I can't be doing anything that will make me feel good," Relena said and turned her head to the side.   
"Relena," Nicholas said quietly and turned her head back to face his. He looked deep into her eyes. "Relena, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, but you need love right now. I don't think you've had love for years. You've believed in it for so long and never felt it that you don't know how it feels anymore, now please let me use love to heal your pain." Relena looked at him and thought for a moment. 'Let love heal me?' Relena though. It was a concept she hadn't thought of before. 'But what kind of love? Does he mean making love?' "Relena?" Nicholas asked quietly and stroked her cheek. "Please Relena. You're all I've ever wanted, you're all I've ever needed."   
"Yes," Relena sighed. "Yes." Nicholas smiled and again took her in his arms and smothered her with kisses. He gently pushed her back onto her bed on her back, him on top of her. This was all so new to her. She had always been so respectful. Even a kiss was pushing it in her mind until you were married.   
"Relena," a voice said strongly. Nicholas jumped off of Relena. She leaned up. Heero stood in the doorway. His eyes darker than she had ever seen them. "I need to speak with you now." She stood up.   
"Nicholas, please stay here. I will be back."   
"No, Relena you won't." Heero said.   
"What?" Relena asked.   
"We're leaving." Heero explained. Duo came up behind him. Nicholas had gone and sat in one of her back chairs in the darkness his legs crossed watching this like a play.   
"Relena, we're going to double check on the Gundam derby. We want you to come," Duo explained easily.   
"Yes Duo, I will."   
"Right now!" Heero commanded.   
"Of course, Commander Yuy," Relena said submissively. She passed him and followed Duo who was half down the hall. He turned and looked back at her then stopped to allow her to catch up.   
"Right this way, Relena," he said gently.   
"Is Hilde coming?" Relena asked.   
"I, I don't know."   
"Don't let her. I'm afraid we'll be attacked again, but don't let her stay here either. Send her home with Milliardo and Lucrezia. I don't trust this place anymore. I don't trust anything anymore," Relena said quietly then boarded the plain. It was lower class so no one would expect its mission or it carrying the Vice foreign minister. It took thirty minutes for everyone to get on board. Duo was the last. He had to force Hilde to go with Zechs. Zechs nearly picked her up and carried her off, but Duo beat him to it and carried Hilde to the Peacecraft car that belonged to Zechs. When Duo got on the plain he slapped into his chair and gave a very loud sigh.   
"What is it?" Relena asked. Duo was sitting beside her. He turned and looked at her.   
"Oh, it's just Hilde. She was crying and everything when I put her in the car. I didn't know how heart breaking that could be, seeing her cry like that," Duo explained.   
"That's how much she loves and cares about you. I think she knows you're off on a mission that might end in your death and she'd rather die than live without you," Relena replied. Tears appearing in her own eyes. Duo just looked at her struck and speechless. His eyes began to fill with tears.   
"I don't want to leave her either, Relena. Do you really think we'll die?"   
"Duo this I promise you, I will die before I let anything happen to you," Relena said strongly then looked out the window as the plane took off. "I just hope I can still say the same about Quatre."   
"I do too," Duo said.   
"As do I," a new voice said. Duo and Relena both turned back and looked at Trowa. He was hurting so badly. Relena felt like crying again. This was her fault. She should have never let Quatre go. She turned back around suddenly right before a tear rolled down her cheek. She hated who ever did this. She would pay them back for all destroying the peace, for Quatre.  



	4. Destiny IV

Destiny  
Chapter 4  
A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing  
Relena thought her screams could be heard half way around the world as the plain went down. It had been shot down, but was suddenly grabbed by a mobile suit. They were put on the ground. Guards surrounded it immediately. The door was bust open and they shuffled in with guns pointed at everyone. Everyone was forced to put their hands up. One came up to her.   
"Relena Darlian?" he asked. She didn't answer. She just looked at him in disgust. He slapped her. "You will answer me!"   
"Leave her alone!" Duo cried and began to fight with the guards who were trying to hand cuff him.   
"No Duo, stop it!" Relena said. "I am Relena Darlian. Please don't hurt them. I will hand myself over with out a fight if you let them go."   
"Sorry Miss Darlian, but we have to bring them too," He laughed. "We will enjoy watching their execution and yours."   
"You scum, you bastards!" Duo cried. "Stop it Duo, it'll just bring death sooner," Heero said calmly, although Relena heard Heero cuss under his breath. Was this the end? What about Zechs, Noin, Hilde and Mien? What about the earth? All four of them were shoved out of the plain with handcuffs on and on to the back of a truck where they were tied each to a bar, so they couldn't jump out. Each had their head down. Relena looked up and saw a tear fall from Duo's face. How could so much sorrow happen so fast? Relena's own eyes welded up with tears.   
"So much sorrow," she whispered incoherently. Now everything that she had been trying to deal with, with Heero didn't matter anymore. She was going to die with out knowing what it was like to feel loved back. Die with out feeling what it was like to have a child of her own. She gave a slight whimper. She looked up again through her mangled hair. Heero was watching her. She looked away ashamed of herself. She was so selfish. Duo was going to lose his wife and his child right when he was on the brink of finally being happy. And Zechs and Noin, they just had a child and were now happy. Quatre and Trowa were beginning to understand what peace really was. She didn't know how Wufei felt, but she knew it was just as devastating as everyone else's sorrows.   
The truck stopped and the men forced them out of the back. They were at a huge dead looking building. It's gray exterior looked horrid. Relena didn't know such a place still existed. There were mobile suits everywhere. Relena knew they were in a forest and that was why no one knew about it. She was hit in the back with the stock of a rifle from one of the men. She winced in pain and fell to the ground.   
"Get up!" the man yelled and kicked her.   
"Stop!" the three Gundam pilots, yelled together. Another guard came over.   
"Stop it, Ray!" the man said and pulled Relena up off the ground. "Go do something else. I'll take care of her."   
"Yes sir," the man said and walked off.   
"Come on, Lady. Lord Nicholas is waiting for you and your little friends."   
"Nicholas?" Relena asked. The man snickered.   
"Come on." He grabbed her elbow and pushed her along up to a door. Tried to look back to see where Duo, Trowa, and Heero were. She saw that they weren't too far behind her. The man pulled her again. She was dragged into a room. There lay Quatre and Wufei chained to the wall. It looked like a dungeon with all the shackles on the wall. There was one wooden bed with two shackles at each end. She was pulled to the side. Quatre looked up.   
"Relena!" he cried with a weak voice. He looked like he had been beaten there was dried up blood streak on his face.   
"Quatre, you're alive!" she cried. She began to cry.   
"Don't cry, Relena, Please," Quatre whispered. Trowa was the first one shoved into the room, then Duo and last was Heero. Each one was locked up on the shackles. Relena waited her turn to be chained to the wall, but that was not to be.   
"We need to put her there," one guard told the one holding Relena. He was pointing at the wooden bed. The man walked over to her. "What happened to her?" he grabbed her chin and turned it to the side. He over looked her. "Nicholas will not be happy. Let's get her on the bed. I'll get her legs." Relena thought of struggling, but would have been futile. The man grabbed her ankles and pulled her off the ground. They threw her on the table with a loud thud. They released her from her handcuffs only to shackle her to this torture bed. Her arms were high above her head now. The also cuffed her ankles to the bed as well. "Get a woman in here to clean her up a little," the man said and left the room. The other man looked at her and the other Gundam pilots, laughed, then left.   
"Quatre, what happened? We thought you were dead!" Duo said and tried to pull out of his chains.   
"It's no use," Quatre said weakly. "They won't budge. Wufei and I have tried and tried." Relena tried to lean up as far as she could to see Quatre.   
"What happened Quatre? How did you get here?" She asked.   
"Wufei and I were talking about what to do when we were suddenly attacked. We didn't even make it to our Gundams. I was thrown into a wall and passed out. Next thing I knew I was here." Quatre replied. The door opened and a woman soldier walked in. she had a bucket and a rag. She walked up silently to Relena and dropped the bucket beside the table. She drenched the rag and rang it out. She whipped Relena's face off. The water stung.   
"Your one dirty woman," the girl said with a squeaky voice. "Nothing like a Lady. You know you were bleedn'?" the girl didn't speak again. She finished and left. No one else talked either. Relena stayed still. She tried listening for footsteps. She would always hear boots coming down the hall then become louder and louder until they passed the door and faded away. She heard one of the Gundam pilots try and wrestle out of his chains. As far as she knew he was unsuccessful. She heard the boots again. They got louder and louder then stopped at the door. Relena held her breath and watched the knob of the door twist to the right. Relena gasped loudly. Those eyes, green eyes. It was Nicholas, her Nicholas!   
"Nicholas!" She wailed. He smiled at her.   
"Hello Relena," He said gently. He walked up to her and slid his hand across her face gently. She wrenched out of his hold. "Relena, Relena, Relena, you are so beautiful, but look. You were bleeding." He bent down at her cheek and kissed the wound. His lips were warm and moist. His tongue ran over it.   
"Stop it," She whispered and tried to pull her head away, but his hand was tight and held her where he wanted her. His other hand ventured down her throat. He forced her face to his and pushed his lips on hers. She heard the rustling of chains and grunts from the Gundam pilots trying to get out the chains to save her. Nicholas ignored it and allowed his hand on her neck go down and grab her breast. She winced under his lips. He stopped everything and looked at her. His lips only inches away from her. He kept his eyes on her and dragged his lips over hers.   
"Stop it," Quatre cried. "Leave her alone!" Nicholas again ignored him. Nicholas replaced his hand on Relena's breast, but he did not grab it as he had done before, but caressed it. Relena half wanted him to stop the other half wanted more. She knew though, that this was just lust and not what she really wanted or needed. Nicholas pressed his lips back down on her hard and forced his tongue in her mouth. Relena tried to slap him and push him away, but the chains held her tight. Nicholas's hand left Relena's breast and ventured down to her lower body. It floated down the side of her stomach and then her hip. He stopped kissing her and watched his hand, allowing it to go farther down. It stopped at her mid-thigh area. He gripped her dress and pulled it up. Once he could get his hand up her dress that was just what he did.   
"Leave her alone!" Duo cried and tried again to pull out of his chains.   
"You are lower than scum!" Wufei cried.   
"You bloody bastard!" Quatre cried.   
"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Relena wailed. Nicholas listened to none of them and ventured farther up her dress. He stopped high on her inner thigh, right below her panties. He looked up at Relena.   
"Do you really want me to stop?" he caressed her thigh. "Relena you know you don't want me to stop. You know you want me just as much as I want you."   
"No! No I don't. Please leave me alone!" she begged. He pulled his hand out of her dress and put both of his hands on her shoulders. He pressed her down hard on the table. He leaned his mouth down at her ear left ear, but spoke so everyone could hear.   
"Relena I could give you everything you want, if you would just give me yourself. I  
could give you children. Just let me rule," Nicholas begged. "Let me get rid of the violent Gundams and their pilots. Then the world and the colonies will be at real peace. Please Relena, you know this is what you want. You won't have to be here any longer. In this dark dingy dungeon and be with me. We could have a family. We could be happy." Relena thought for a moment. Happiness, children, peace? What did all that mean to her? She had been happy, she had been in peace and children, and well children could be made easily. "Relena let me marry you. Let me kill these Gundam pilots like they should have been so long ago." Duo with his not even born child, Trowa and Quatre finally living in peace and in happiness, Wufei's sovereignty finally found, and Heero... Heero, the one she knew she'd always love. No there would be no way she would allow their deaths. As she said before she would die first.   
"No. I will not do it. I will not have the people I love killed! You would kill my brother and his wife too! No, no, no!" Relena screamed and shook her head wildly with her eyes closed. She opened them to see green eyes dark and angry.   
"Fine Relena," Nicholas's voice was cold and now had a violent tent to it. "I will just take you here, now. Then you will die along with everyone you love!" his hands flung brutally up her dress. He kissed her roughly and forced his tongue down her throat. She bit as hard as she could he pulled his face up and groaned. He touched his lip with is two main fingers and looked at them, his blood stained on them. The same hand cocked up and flung hitting Relena hard. She cried out in pain. "Bitch!" Nicholas said angrily. He got on top of her completely and forced both of his hands up her dress.   
"Stop!" a cold voice said. "Get off of her now!" Nicholas looked back at were the voice came from. Relena tried too look too, but Nicholas's body prevented her from seeing anything.   
"Heero Yuy," Nicholas sighed. Relena gasped.   
"Heero?" she whispered. Nicholas looked back at her. He searched deep into her eyes. His were now on fire. She could see it, green burning anger in those eyes. He stepped off her and back onto the floor. She saw Heero. He didn't even glance at her. He had a gun pointing strait at Nicholas. How may times had she been in front of that barrel and Heero at the other end. It all seemed so stupid and pointless now. All that mattered now was getting rid of this evil that had formed. She was so scared, so confused. Why had Nicholas looked into her eyes like that? What was he searching for? Nicholas put one hand on Relena's thigh.   
"I would think it wouldn't matter to you what I did to this woman," Nicholas said and moved his hand to grab her dress hem. He did and began pulling it up.   
"Stop it!" Heero yelled.   
"Why Commander Yuy? What does this woman matter to you?" Nicholas waited for an answer, but got none, so he went on. "You matter a great deal to her, but you already knew that didn't you? She's in love with you, but you didn't seem to care until right now, when another man, me, decided she deserved some thing better."   
"Stop!" Heero yelled again.   
"Why Heero? Why do you need to save her? Is it because you feel a dept to her? Because she loves you? Is that it? You don't love her, but she loves you, so she's worth saving for that reason? I don't think that's your style Heero. You're selfish. You really shouldn't care. You can leave here and forget all about this. No one will go after you. It's what you've always wanted. Your freedom, alone and happy. Come one Heero. You know you don't need her. Only I really need Relena."   
"No," Heero said. He paused "No, the world needs Relena."   
"That is not what this is about. It is if you need her and you don't. Leave Heero. She'll realize she needs me and forget about you." He turned and looked all the other Gundam pilots. "All of you! You all should die and be forgotten!"   
"No!" Relena cried. She looked at Nicholas. Her eyes filled with tears. "No, I could never forget them. They are everything I love! I can't forget what I love! I love Heero." Only then did Heero look at her in disbelief. "I love Quatre. I love Duo. I love Trowa. And I love Wufei, but Nicholas I can't love you." Nicholas looked down at her. "You don't know what peace means. You only want war and a revolution that would only bring war in peace times. No, Nicholas I could never love anyone like that."   
"Then," Nicholas said and reached into his coat. "You will die!" he pulled out a gun a pointed it at Relena.   
"NO!" Quatre cried.   
The sound of the gun rang in Relena's ears. She had snapped her eyes shut as hard as possible and turned her head. But after the blast had ended and she felt no pain come to her she looked back. Nicholas no longer stood there. She could barely look down at the ground, but she saw his face. The horror ridden face of Nicholas as he lay on the ground in a puddle of blood. She turned her head away she couldn't look at it. Those green eyes were no longer on fire. There was no life in those eyes. She again shut her eyes tight. A tear whisked down her cheek.   
"Relena," a voice said quietly. She opened her eyes. Heero stood over her.   
"Heero," she whispered and burst into tears. He did the thing she least expected. He bend down and embraced her. She wanted to fling her arms around him and hold him tight so it felt like they would never part, but the shackles didn't allow it. 'It's all over," she though. 'Another battle won. Wait two battles won.' "I love you, Heero" she whispered in his ear. He leaned up and looked at her.   
"Do you mean that, Relena?" he whispered back. Relena knew he didn't want the other Gundam pilots to hear.   
"Yes," she whispered back. "From day one,"   
"Hay guys, we're still kinda tied up over here," Duo said. Relena and Heero looked over at him. Then back at each other.   
"Lets go home," Relena sighed. Heero went and got the keys off of the lip dead body of Nicholas Minstro and released Relena. He gave her the keys. He had a job to do. He left the room. Relena released the other Gundam pilots. "We have to go as far as we can away from this place. Heero's going to destroy it," Relena explained. All the other Gundam pilots agreed. They would highjack a plain out of here. They all split into groups. Trowa and Quatre together, Relena and Duo, and Wufei by himself. They all agreed on meeting at the place where they last saw their plane. Wufei, of course, didn't know where this was, but assured them he would find it. They all ran out of the room. Relena stopped at Nicholas's dead body and leaned down. All the Gundam pilots watched. She shut his eyes with a swoop of her hand over his face. She stood up and looked at the Gundam pilots, she looked at her friends. "Lets go, and lets never come back." The men nodded and ran out of the room.   
Relena sat beside Heero on the plane back. The aircraft shook at the shock of the blast from the base. Relena felt guilty for the death of the people at the base, but knew there was no other way. She hoped this was never found out. She wanted to keep all that had happened that day a secret from the World. She looked out the window and saw the flames. The burnt themselves out quickly. Heero knew how to set bombs. He destroyed everything evenly and didn't hurt any of the wild life around the area. He was amazing. Relena sighed and wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. The coldness she felt in her heart felt like it was now all around her. Heero put his arm around her uneasily. She leaned close to him. This was what she wanted. This was her peace, her happiness, and her completion.   



	5. Destiny V

Destiny  
Chapter 5  
A final ending, A final love  
After a long anilzation of everything that had happened, Relena Darlian came to this conclusion, Nicholas Minstro had been a rich ex-Oz member. After the fall of Oz, he planned to destroy Relena's kingdom and all that had strive to make it. These people were the Gundam pilots and everyone close to her. He lastly planned to kill her, but his plans went array when he finally met Relena Darlian. As Duo had said, anyone who met Relena and got to know her would love her. Nicholas still kept his hate for the Gundams pilots though. He found the saying "keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer" very useful. That was how he anticipated Relena's coming he also delayed the death of Quatre and Wufei, so he could watch the others suffer at their death. Relena did not know how ever, how Nicholas got into Zechs party. This proved Nicholas had connections. Wufei and Quatre checked up on this. There were roomers, but nothing confirmed and if there were people who knew Nicholas or his plans didn't anymore. Nicholas would be easily forgotten and the same with this battle, but there was one thing that Relena couldn't forget. As a woman the abuse she took was brutal to her and her self-esteem. When some one who wants to kill you sticks their hands up your dress you become a little disoriented. This also up set Quatre's and Trowa's balances with each other and women. They were each attracted to Relena's slender legs and her cries aroused their senses. Quatre was close enough to Relena to discuss this with her.   
"I don't understand it Relena," Quatre started. "I was attracted to you when, when that man was hurting you like that."   
Relena looked at him a little shocked, then smiled, "I don't think that's something you should worry about, Quatre. I think it's natural. Have you ever seen a woman like that before?"   
"No," Quatre admitted.   
"You have twenty nine sisters." Relena pointed out.   
"Yes, but rarely saw them, and never saw them, saw them like that."   
"I wouldn't worry about it, Quatre. I mean if you and Trowa are in love than no one else or their bodies should matter."   
"But that's just it, Trowa felt the same way."   
"Then maybe you two should experiment with women. You might be surprised," She smiled and took a sip of tea. "But that's only if you and Trowa feel you need to."   
"Yes Relena, you're right. I'll talk to Trowa, but I don't know."   
"Do how you feel Quatre. That will always lead you where you need to be." Quatre smiled, stood solutes his queen, then left. Relena leaned back in her seat with her tea and looked out the window. Remembering everything that had happened with Nicholas. Those burning green eyes, his touch so soft and strong. She gripped her teacup tighter. She still held the bruises on her breast from him grabbing her so brutally. It was hard remember his dead body though. That must have been something too hard and hurtful that she just voluntarily forgot it. She felt the teacup chip in her hands. She looked back down at her cup. The tea was dripping down through her hands. She set it back down on the tray and took her napkin and whipped her hands off. She was glad that it hadn't had a chance to leak onto her dress. There was a knock at her door.   
"Come in," she said and stood up. The door opened and Wufei walked in. "Good morning Wufei, how are you?"   
"I am fine, Miss Darlian," He replied.   
"Please Wufei, call me Relena." Wufei looked at her uncomfortably. "Please sit." He walked to the chair across from her and sat. She sat herself. "Would you like some tea?" she offered and picked up the teapot.   
"No," Wufei replied. he paused. "No, thank you." Relena sat down the teapot.   
"Suit you self. Now Wufei what is it you need?"   
"I, I want to tell you that you have my respect. I have been underestimating you. I thought you were weak, but I don't think you are anymore. You have to be a strong woman to inure what you did. I'm sorry about what I said about you... Relena," Wufei paused and looked at her. Relena's look was shocked but it turned into a smile, a loving, and understanding, wise smile.   
"Thank you, Wufei. You don't know what that means to me." He stood up and bowed. Relena stood too and bowed. Wufei left. She had now eased up. She took an extra teacup off the tray and filled it with tea. This time she kept Nicholas out of her thoughts. She also tried to keep Heero out too. She hadn't seen him sense they all got off the plane. She wanted to, but then again she didn't. She couldn't believe how confused she was about her feelings. She now understood why Heero had such a hard time with his feelings. She knew wondered what he was doing. When she was younger that was all she could think about usually, but now she had matured. She thought of everyone else now. She was glad Zechs hadn't been there when Nicholas hurt her. He would have been killed trying to save her. She did not tell him or Noin anything about what happened except that they had been defeated and not to worry. She sipped her tea quietly. She wished Quatre was here to play a tune on his violin. That would have been comforting. There was a knock at the door. Relena stood up and walked to the door, not really sure why. She concluded that she just wanted something to do. She opened the door and her eyes became wide. His dark frame stood in the door way so calmly, but yet in his eyes were filled hurt, confusion, and fear.   
"Heero," she whispered surprised. He put Relena's face between his hands and pulled her face to his. He felt so uneasy but determined. He kissed her. He was shaking. Relena was even more surprised, but suddenly happy. She fell into the kiss by putting her arms around his neck and opening her mouth to let him in. He gently forced her into the room and closed the door with his foot. He led her to her seat. She fell in her chair and her lips were pulled from his. He replaced them quickly. He put his hands on the arms of the chair, pinning Relena in. she didn't mind at all. This was what she had been dreaming about for five years. He pulled out suddenly and looked down at her. She caught her breath and looked up at him. She was so confused now. What did he want from her? He walked to the chair across from her and sat down, not taking his eyes of hers. She leaned back regaining her composure.   
"What was that about Heero?" she asked. He didn't answer and keep looking into her eyes. She didn't become uneasy about this. They had always had starring sessions. "Hum?" she was becoming angry now. She stood up. "Why are you doing this to me? You come in here and abruptly kiss me..."   
"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked his voice piercing the air. She gave him a shocked, confused look.   
"Avoiding you? I, I have not," she lied, it was something she could never do very well. She couldn't look him in the eyes, she knew this gave her away. He stood up and walked over to her. Her heart began racing. He came up to her. He was only inches away from her body, but he made no attempt to touch her in any way. "Why Relena?"   
"Because I want to fall out of love with you and have a life, have a family, and have someone who loves me give me a family!" she cried. His jaw tightened. He was mad! She couldn't believe it. She would have thought this would have pleased him. She knew she had always been a nuisance to him. He turned away from her.   
"Then you have no idea, do you?" he said and didn't look at her. "I guess you couldn't. I didn't know myself until I saw you with him. And when he was hurting you like that. Doing things to you. You have no idea how it hurt me. It was amazing I couldn't believe my emotions. I've always said act on your emotions, but I've always neglected the emotions I had toward to you, maybe because I thought your feelings would always be there, but when you ran from me and you weren't there when we stayed here for that week I couldn't believe how it ached. Worse than any wound I could have ever experienced. Not seeing you. I couldn't tell anyone, especially Duo, I know how he used to feel about me. I thought about that. I do care for him, but nothing like that. That's why I was so glad he found Hilde. She was the real love of his life, but I admit it did hurt at his wedding." Relena couldn't believe that he was pouring his heart out to her. She wanted to comfort him. Touch him, kiss him, but fear held her back. She didn't understand what he was saying. He turned back to her. His eyes were filled wit tears. This caused Relena's eyes to fill with tears too. She couldn't stand him crying. "Relena, you have no idea how much pain I've gone through, but none of it stands up to the pain I felt when I saw you kissing him." He touched her cheek and wiped away a tear. "I, I love you." Those words, those words. They were something Relena had been waiting for her whole life and now it was too much. She burst into tears. He pulled her to him and tilted her head up to his. She grabbed his cheeks and pulled his lips down to hers. He was crying too.   
"Oh Heero I've loved you forever!" she whispered. He swept her off the ground into his arms. She held onto him tight and buried her face into his chest. They were both sobbing. He carried her out the door and down the hall to her room. He sat her on the bed gently. He rubbed the tears from her cheek and bent down and kissed her. The kiss was long soft and gentle. He kissed her eyelids and all over her face. He whispered something she didn't understand, but she didn't care. All she wanted all she needed was right here in her arms. Every dream she had made was now coming true. He fell completely on her. They rolled farther into the middle of the bed. Heero still on top. He stopped kissing her and just held her and brushed her hair back, looking deep into her eyes. He bent down and kissed her once.   
"I want to wait until it is official," he said quietly. "I want to have you as my wife for our first time." Relena looked up at him stunned and totally content. This was what she had dreamed of.   
"I love you," she whispered. He got off her and pulled the blankets over her and tucked her in like a child. He kissed her lightly before leaving. He stopped at the door.   
"I'm sorry Relena, that I didn't know sooner and I'm sorry that I hurt you for five years because of my arrogance." Relena just smiled.   
"That is why I love you," she said and then fell asleep.   
* * * *  
One year later:  
"Push Relena push!" The doctor cried. Relena winced and pushed as hard as she could with her knees up her legs open. She wanted it out of her now. Trowa and Quatre sat on the other side of the room looking horrified. Duo was laughing.   
"What do you think is so funny?!" she said with clinched teeth. He pointed over on the other side of her. She looked and there was Heero just as he passed out.   
"One more push should do it," the doctor said. She gave it her best. She heard a wail and the doctor was suddenly holding a beautiful baby girl. "There you are Mrs. Yuy. A beautiful, healthy baby girl." They took care of all the basics a newborn had to do. Then they gave the child to Relena. Held it so gently. It looked up at her with Persian blue eyes, Heero's eyes. By this time he had regain conciseness and was holding her hand. He stroked the baby's face with his hand.   
"What are we going to call her?" Relena asked.   
"Destiny," Heero said. "Destiny."   
The End  



End file.
